Captain America's Uniform
| Aliases = Captain America Costume, Captain America Suit | Model = 1 | Version = 1 | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = | Dimensions = | Weight = | Creators = Joe Simon; Jack Kirby | First = Captain America Comics Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = History To help him become a symbolic counterpart to the Red Skull, Steve Rogers was given the red, white, and blue costume of "Captain America". Though Captain America's Uniform offered little in the way of camouflage, but it was used as a symbol to inspire the U.S. and Allied forces. Capabilities The uniform is both water and fire retardant, it is made of Kevlar, Nomex, and light weight titanium. The costume also offers a medium level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts, such as falls from thirty meters in height. The suit cannot be pierced by normal conventional sharp-edged materials like sharpened wood, glass, iron, copper, or aluminum. The suit also gives some resistance to high temperatures. It includes a voice-operated, wireless communicator for the left ear, which has its frequencies blocked, making it highly difficult to trace. The uniform has an utility belt containing mission-specific equipment, such as a first aid kit containing tweezers, antiseptic gel coated band aids, bone and muscle pain reliever spray cans, and antidotes for some toxins, as well as military cable, lock picks, grenades, and several other materials. Variations The Captain America Uniform has been worn by many people who wore it to honor the original Captain America. These included: William Nasland: Spirit of '76 William Nasland was the next person to take up the title of Captain America. After Rogers and Barnes went M.I.A., President Truman asked him to take over the mantle, to fight in the rest of the war. Nasland fought with the All-Winners Squad for two years, before being killed by one of Adam II's minions. Jeffery Mace: Patriot Jeffrey Mace took over the mantle after Nasland's death. Mace was a friend of the original Captain America and wore the costume after not being able to save Nasland's life. Mace had no powers, but wanted to carry on the legacy. After the war, Mace was left doing public service announcements while wearing the uniform in New York. Isaiah Bradley The U.S. Army ended up testing the Super-Soldier Serum on three-hundred black soldiers, with Operation: Rebirth. One of those men was Isaiah Bradley. It was a different time and Bradley experienced violence and racism while in the military. The seven that survived were shipped off to war in 1942. During his time in World War II, Bradley was arrested and given a life sentence for stealing a spare Captain America Uniform. William Burnside: Grand Director William Burnside loved Captain America so much he got a PhD in American History and wrote his thesis about him. While in Germany, Burnside found the Super-Soldier Serum and the U.S. Government gave him the costume to wear during the Korean War. Now, with all the powers Cap once had, Burnside legally changed his name and had plastic surgery to look as much like Steve Rogers as possible. After the Korean War, the F.B.I. ended Burnside's tenure as Cap, which was the start of Burnside's downfall. He later returned to working with the government again and got into a skirmish with Jack Monroe. Doctor Faustus made him try and kill Monroe, and believing he had, Burnside killed himself. It was later revealed that he survived his suicide attempt, and he was later defeated once and for all by the original Bucky. Burnside's uniform is distinct from Rogers', as the red and white stripes on the lower torso do not wrap around the back. It is also of inferior construction, and more easily damaged than Rogers' uniform. Burnside briefly wore a more accurate replica of Rogers' uniform upon his return from his apparent death, until he returned to his own distinct variant. US Agent When Rogers resigned from the position of Captain America when the Commission on Superhuman Activities attempted to force him to follow their orders, John Walker was selected to replace him. Unknown to Rogers or Walker, Commissioner Douglas Rockwell was an agent for the Red Skull, who sought to use Walker's violent attitude to tarnish the reputation of Captain America. After Walker's identity was revealed to the public , resulting in the death of his parents, , he became more unstable, forcing the rest of the Commission to call for his suspension and eventual removal. Walker and Rogers eventually confronted the Skull, who had killed Rockwell after he was no longer of use. In the aftermath, Walker insisted on Rogers resuming the role of Captain America, and with the help of another commissioner, General Haywerth, Walker became U.S. Agent. Due to Walker's physique being larger than Rogers', the Commission created a duplicate uniform for Walker for his time as Captain America. As U.S. Agent, Walker wore a duplicate of the black costume Rogers wore as The Captain. Bucky/Winter Soldier After Rogers' death, Steve left instructions for Tony Stark to have Bucky carry on the mantle. Bucky remained Captain America for some time, even after Rogers returned from the grave; however, Bucky went on trial in America and Russia for the crimes he committed as Winter Soldier, and during this time, Sin, "killed" him. Sometime afterward, Bucky returned as the Winter Soldier. Bucky's costume significantly differs from the standard design, using modern materials and fabrication. The shoulders and upper chest remain blue, and the red and white stripes are present on the front, but the remainder of the uniform is primarily black. Falcon Rogers gave up as Captain America, as the Serum was not in his body anymore, he gave his legacy to Sam Wilson, becoming the "All-New Captain America". He was given the Shield and modified the Falcon's Wings to reflect his new title as Captain America. In addition to incorporating his wings and flight pack, Wilson's uniform also features a headpiece based on his Falcon costume rather than the traditional winged cowl. Alternate Reality Versions Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) On Earth-199999, Captain America has worn a number of uniforms. They are listed below. Image Description Movie USO Uniform: Faced with being the subject of tests to replicate the Super Soldier Serum, Steve Rogers instead accepts an offer to serve his country on “the most important battlefield of the war” a.k.a. using his newfound fame to help increase support for the war. It was worn by Rogers in fictionalized film reels and in over 200 USO shows that prompt Americans to buy war bonds. Rogers initially uses the shield to hide notes that he could read while still learning his lines for the live shows. Rogers last dawns the full stage uniform while performing for troops near the front line in Italy, where he is heckled off stage. Captain America: The First Avenger Ad-Hoc Rescue Uniform: Upon learning that most of the men from his friend James “Bucky” Barnes’ unit were captured or killed by the forces of Johann Schmidt (a.k.a. the Red Skull), Rogers mounts a one-man rescue mission. To make his USO costume less conspicuous, Rogers throws on a leather combat jacket, pants, and boots, and arms himself with his stage shield and an “A” helmet that he swipes from one of the “U-S-A” chorus girls. With the help of Agent Peggy Carter, Rogers is flown 30 miles behind enemy lines by arms dealer and Strategic Scientific Reserve engineer Howard Stark. Captain America: The First Avenger Field Uniform: Recognizing the value in the imagery of his USO costume and its ability to allow him to lead, Rogers submits ideas for the design of his field uniform to Howard Stark. Stark makes Rogers’ uniform (and all of the Howling Commandos’ uniforms) with carbon polymer, a bullet and knife resistant fabric. Stark also designs several shields for Rogers, who happens upon a prototype made out of the rarest metal on earth: Vibranium, a completely vibration absorbent metal that is stronger than steel and a third its weight. This is the uniform that Rogers wore the longest, as it was what he was wearing when he was frozen for 70 years after crash landing the Red Skull's jet into the Antarctic. Captain America: The First Avenger First Avengers Uniform: With design input from S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson, an avid collector of WWII era Captain America memorabilia, Rogers’ Avengers Uniform evokes the spirit of his classic stars and stripes USO costume, but brings the brightly colored look into the 21st century with modern materials and functionality. The uniform's design is unique in its use of exposed zippers (up the abdomen and on his legs). And while the lightly armored uniform is also the most aerodynamic of all his outfits, it’s the only one that doesn’t allow him to strap his shield to his back. The uniform is last worn during the Battle of New York. Marvel's The Avengers Stealth Uniform: S.H.I.E.L.D. issued Stealth Uniform is dark blue with silver stripes across his chest and muted red stripes that run down the side of his ribs to his knees. On covert missions the red stripes on his shield are also painted blue. The bullet-proof nomex and kevlar uniform represents the latest in military war apparel. The uniform also features a communicator in his right glove, straps the allow him to magnetically latch his shield to his back, and is the first to feature an open ear design for his mask/helmet. The uniform is last worn during his escape from S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Smithsonian Uniform: After learning Hydra has operated within S.H.I.E.L.D. for decades, Rogers sheds all ties to the organization and steals a modified version of the uniform he wore during World War II on display at The Smithsonian Institution. There are many subtle differences between this and the original field uniform from the different colored strapping in the chest and shoulders to the reinforced knees, differently designed belt, and embossed helmet graphics. But the most obvious difference is the addition of a third red stripe down the abdomen. With the design differences, and since the fabric of this uniform is susceptible to knives and gunfire unlike the carbon polymer used in Howard Stark’s design one could conclude that this is a nonfunctional replica. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Second Avengers Uniform: In typical Stark fashion, Rogers is given some hi-tech upgrades to his uniform and shield. Much like Thor’s ability to summon Mjolnir, Rogers can call back his shield, which now electromagnetically attaches to his gauntlet. Aesthetically, it marries the modern utilitarian look and functionality of his Stealth Uniform with the more obvious red, white, and blue iconography of his original field and Avengers outfits. Avengers: Age of Ultron Third Avengers Uniform: Rogers' third uniform resembles his previous one, but it doesn't have white around the sleeves, and the triangles around the star's middle points are removed. Captain America: Civil War Fourth Avengers Uniform: Rogers' fourth uniforms is less classy than his previous ones. All the red and white colorations have been removed with grey taking up the colors of the stripes around the abdomen and black making the star on the chest. He also doesn't wear a helmet, and sleeves are a bit shorter. Avengers: Infinity War Fifth Avengers Uniform: Rogers' fifth and final uniform has the red and white coloration returned, though there is no white coloration around the sleeves. The Avengers logo is emblazoned on each of the shoulders. He also returned to wearing a helmet. Avengers: Endgame Other Realities Image Description Movie On Earth-600001, Grant Gardner wears a dark blue uniform. Captain America (1944 film serial) On Earth-600043, Steven Rogers' uniform came from his drawing after he was inspired by this story to sketch a super-hero. At the end of the first movie, Rogers briefly appears in a redesigned costume more accurately a uniform that bears a stronger resemblance to the uniform Captain America is seen wearing in the comics, and he wears this uniform in the sequel. His mask doubled as a motorcycle helmet. Captain America (1979 film) On Earth-697064, Steve Rogers wore the classic costume from the comics. Captain America (1990 film) On Earth-23291, Alchemax developed this uniform for their Captain America. It included an Energy Shield and Energy Wings. In an Unknown Reality, Captain America's uniform's was all red, the star was replaced with the Deadpool symbol, and it utilized Deadpool's Mask rather that Captain America's. In an Unknown Reality, Steve Rogers went by Captain Marvel. As such, his uniform replaced the star with the Captain Marvel logo and added shoulder pads decorated with the Captain Marvel logo. | CurrentOwner = Steve Rogers | PreviousOwners = Sam Wilson, James Buchanan Barnes, John Walker, William Burnside, Isaiah Bradley, Jeff Mace, William Nasland | Notes = * Like many costumes and equipment used by the heroes and villains of the multiverse, any appearance of Captain America will likely feature an appearance of the Uniform so not all appearances are listed. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Suits Category:Vibranium Category:Time-Looped Category:Stark Industries Technology Category:Avengers Equipment Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment Category:Captain America Equipment Category:Falcon Equipment